Out Of Sight
by xocharleyfletcherxo
Summary: They couldn't hide away their feelings any longer. They knew nobody would approve. They thought they should keep it under wraps. They didn't know secrets can never be kept.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of sight**

_They couldn't hide away their feelings any longer. They knew nobody would approve. They thought they should keep it under wraps. They didn't know secrets can never be kept._

Prologue

* * *

**Sonny**

_Chad_

**Munroe**

_Cooper_

**Sonshine**

_Jerk_

**That's no way to speak to-**

_Let me guess, the greatest actor of our generation?_

**Well I was going to say Chad Dylan Cooper but that works too.**

_Whatever Chad._

**Fine Sonny.**

_Good Chad._

**You were supposed to say 'fine'.**

_Maybe I didn't want to!_

**Well maybe you have to.**

_And why would I have to do anything you say?_

**Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**

With that she screwed up the sheet of paper and put it in her jeans pocket. I refrained myself from chuckling, Mrs Bitterman was already giving me daggers from across the room.

I leaned back in my seat watching Sonny as she tried to keep the smile from her face; this is what I enjoy most. I enjoy the anger that flushes across her face; she's so cute when she's angry.

That's why I wind her up, just to see her forehead crease and her face scrunch up into that cute little thing she does.

Don't get me wrong, I like to see her happy. But she's _always_ happy; nobody can be that happy all of the time.

It's like I'm her _escape_; with me she can let her anger out and not feel bad about it. Sure the tabloids call her a diva but she can't help it. When I'm around it's like a switch goes on and out comes the sarcasm, the side of her only I can see.

And that's just how I like it, she's a Random, I'm Mackenzie. Our shows are rivals and so are we; I can't show her my true feelings, not because I'm embarrassed of her, not one bit.

But who would agree to us being together?

Everybody started to stir in their seats; I didn't even notice Sonny already up and out of the door.

* * *

**A/N:** I might not continue, not sure yet. I like the idea and it won't be all about feelings but I got a bit setimental and decided to write this prologue. I will still continue with Channy In England for anyone that reads that :)


	2. Fine, Sonny you look beautiful

**A/N:** Damn, you know what I missed on the previous chapter? The disclaimer, I don't really see the point because you all know I don't own SWAC but it has to be done…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a chance :)

* * *

It was time for Sonny's break so I decided to pay a visit to her set. Today is the day I'm going to tell her how I feel, I don't know how or when I'm going to do it but I will.

Upon entering the set I noticed Sonny speaking to Marshall, probably about her latest sketch idea from the look on her face.

Nico and Grady must have been off eating or something, yes I do know their names I just like to irritate my rival show.

When Marshall left Sonny skipped over to her bag and put her notebook.

"What's got you so happy Munroe?" I asked walking towards her.

"Marshall loved my new sketch idea" She beamed as I noticed she was going to carry on with some mad story. "It's about a really clumsy girl who walks around….

Should I just say it now? No I can't, maybe tomorrow, yeah tomorrow sounds great.

No, I can't keep putting this off I have to tell her. Wait is she still talking?

…so Marshall said we can start shooting it next week, isn't that great?" How can I say I feel this way about her if I can't even pay attention when she's talking?

"Yeah that's great Sonny." I said in a bored tone.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm Chad" She said sarcastically looking over her shoulder. "I'm going to find Tawni; she will be excited for me." She went to turn for the door.

"Wait Sonny sorry I was meant to say something." Here it goes Chad.

"What is it?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Erm, well… would you like to go out tonight? For something to eat – just after work, nothing… special or anything." I asked, why didn't I just tell her?

"Me and you? Wait Chad what are you planning?" She questioned; raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not planning anything." I defended myself with my hands raised. "Why would I ever plan anything against you Sonny?"

She spent a few minutes thinking about my proposition then finally looked me in the eyes. "I'll come… on one condition." She said slowly with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, dubious.

"I get to drive." She stated with her smirk widening.

"My car? No you can't drive my car, it's my baby!" I argued she was not winning this one.

"Fine I'm not coming." She walked out of the door, leaving me standing there alone.

"Sonny wait!" I yelled chasing her out to the corridor. She was talking to a guy from another show; I took her arm and turned her around.

"Chad that's rude!" She turned her head back to say sorry to the guy then looked back at me expectantly.

"Fine Sonny, you win." I muttered not wanting people to hear.

"What was that?" She said pointing her ear towards me dramatically.

"You win; you can drive my car tonight." I said glaring at her.

"Great it's a date, pick m-" Her face dropped noticing what she just said.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I'll pick you up at 6?" I mumbled walking away after she nodded.

Turning around I saw her face turn bright red, usually this would make me laugh but for some reason it didn't.

* * *

**5:58**

I had to make sure I turned up at Sonny's house on time but the clock in my convertible told me I was early. _What am I doing? Chad Dylan Cooper arrives fashionably late, not early!_

For two whole minutes fixing my hair; it was obviously perfect in the first place however.

I showed up at her door, I should have bought some flowers or something. No that's too obvious, but don't I want to be obvious?

Just in time she pulled me out of my incoherent thoughts.

"Chad" She said before putting on her high heels and almost falling over in the process.

This made me chuckle, "Hey Sonny. You look — nice"

"Just nice? Chad you're the biggest flirt I can think of and all you can come up with is 'nice'?" She said whilst locking up the door and we walked to the car.

"Fine, Sonny you look _beautiful_" I complimented her, it was true, she did. She wore a floaty white dress that came just above her knees, she didn't have a jacket but it was summer so she didn't need one.

"It doesn't count anymore" She argued as I opened the passenger seat for her. "Wait"

Damn I thought I was distracting her.

"I'm driving tonight Cooper." Sonny stated holding the door for me to get in.

"But – my baby!" I argued, knowing I had no chance of going back on my word this time.

"Quit whining Chad." She smirked climbing into the driver's seat of Chad Dylan Coopers convertible.

* * *

**A/N:** I knowww it's mega short and you guys have been waiting for a while. But I feel like there's something wrong with this is it just me or does Chad like Sonny too much? I want to know if you think he's OCC. I was going to add the restaurant scene in this but I don't know if I like it at all, please tell me what you think :/


End file.
